ALGIEN ENTRO A LA MANSION SMASH
by galer15 x
Summary: CUANDO UN ACIDENTE PASA 4 CHICOS SE ENCUENTRAN CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NINTENDO QUE PASARA CUANDO VIVAN BAJO EL MISMO TECHO DESCUBRANLO AQUI


Alguien entro a la mansión

Capitulo uno

Mientras alguien caminaba en un bosque oscuro junto con otra la 2 persona tiritaba en señal de frío esta persona pensaba

Persona misteriosa1: pensando( si no hubiera inventado esa tonta maquina)

Después de una larga caminata encuentran una casa

Persona misteriosa 2: Ey mira

Señalando Asia una casa mientras que otra persona se presentaba

Persona misteriosa 3: hermano as encontrado algún lugar

Persona misteriosa 2: creo que es una cabaña

Persona misteriosa 1: pues vamos y tu tanbien

Persona misteriosa 4: …. A estonces esta bien

Cuando las cuatro personas entraron a la casa no resulto ser una casa si no una mansión todos quedaron embobados con lo que estaban viendo

Persona misteriosa 3: guau este lugar es grandioso

Persona misteriosa 1: bueno encontremos algún lugar para dormir

Todos revisaron los cuartos y se enteraron que Avia personas

Durmiendo

Persona misteriosa 1: entonces que asemos

Persona misteriosa 3: tendremos que dormir en la sala

Todos se durmieron en la sala los que parecían gemelos se durmieron en el sofá mientras que el otro se durmió en la mesa

Las personas 1 y 4 se durmieron en el piso de la sala sin saber lo que les esperaría mañana

Cuando despertaron dos pares de ojos los miraban a todos

Persona misteriosa 1: saca su catana de madera aaaaaaaaaa que quienes son

Mientras miraba a dos personas una con gorra verde falda verde pantalones blancos camisa verde y una espada y escudo detrás de su espalda y orejas de elfo con una marca de tres triángulos una de ellas brillaba así es compañeros es link

Mientras que la otra era una figura femenina con orejas de elfo igual aquel otro con una tiara de zafiros con decoraciones de hojas en su tiara así es chicos es la princesa zelda

Zelda: la co estion es quien eres tu

Persona misteriosa 1: mi nombre es nelson

Nelson: señalando a la persona misteriosa 4

Nelson: y el es mi hermano Jorge

Jorge: … hola

Jorge señalando a persona misteriosa 2 y 3

Jorge: y ellos dos son aldair y David

Aldair: hola

David: hola

Link: ustedes de donde vienen

Nelson: venimos de otra dimensión

Link se ve poco impresionado con esa respuesta

Link: seguro master Hants te trajo

Nelson: es cierto nosotros venimos de otra dimensión

Link: con cara de dudoso entonces pruébalo

Nelson: aquí esta la prueba saca un pedazo de metal grande con barios botones e interruptores además de otros aparatos

Link: esta bien te creo pero de que dimensión vienen

Nelson: de la tierra

Zelda: entonces tendremos que esconderlos

Aldair: porque

Link: porque no queremos alarmar a los demás

Nelson: esta bien a espera

Enseguida los reconoce

Nelson: son link y zelda de te legend of zelda

Link y zelda con cara de que le pasa a este tipo

Nelson: enseguida saca un disco con el logo y la portada del juego del mismo nombre

Link y zelda se impresionan

Nelson: en mi mundo ustedes son personajes de ficción

Link y zelda: a mi nadie me puede inventar

Aldair: enserio una corporación de videojuegos llamada Nintendo los inventó

David: tu zelda siempre ere la damisela en apuros mientras link es el hyrule que te salva la vida de ganondorf además ustedes dos están muy enamorados

David al decir la ultima palabra link y zelda se sonrrojan

Link: o/o es que pues unnnn

Zelda: o /oUuuu nos atraparon

Entonces el grupo de los 4 chicos empezaron a cantar al unísono

Link y zelda sentados en un árbol besándose

Link y zelda se pusieron aun mas sonrojados tanto que parecían un par de tomates

Link: o/o aaa que importa ya todos los demás van a despertar vamos escóndanse

Zelda: si ya escóndanse T/T

Se escondieron bajo la mesa del la sala

Nelson no resisto en aparecer de forma desprevenida

En ese mismo instante una chica en armadura le estaba apuntando con su arm canom

Nelson: espera samus no me dispares

La chica impresionada a que aquel desconocido supiera su nombre se alarmo mas

Samus: quienes son ustedes y de donde vienen

Nelson: nosotros venimos de otra dimensión la cual es la de la tierra

Samus dejo de apuntarle mientras que link y zelda iban a escuchar como vinieron

Nelson: gracias escuchen esto

flashbacks

aldair: estas seguro de esto Nelson

el pequeño de 10 años le preguntaba aquel chico de 15 anos de edad con camisa roja con adornos jabuallanos con una insignia color celeste pelo negro ojos color chocolate de Tes. Castaño y jeans azules con una catana de madera de bambú en la espalda

Nelson: si estoy seguro

David: y porque llevas tu wii y esos discos de video juegos

Le preguntaba un chico cabello negro Tes. Blanca con unos lunares en las manos con camisa azul celeste y jeans azules

Nelson: oye si vamos a pasar el tiempo en una dimensión porque no llevar esto

David: ay esta bien

Jorge: y como les va gemelos y hermano

El chico de 20 años de edad de Tes. Morena cabello negro camisa amarilla que tenia en el centro un circulo azul con una figura de una mano celeste y jeans azul negrusco dirigía la palabra a los dos chicos gemelos de 10 años de uno tenia el mismo atuendo que el otro pero aldair llevaba una camisa amarilla y era de Tes. blanca

Nelson: ola jorge como estas

Jorge: bien

Pero en medio de la conversación derepente la maquina se enciende y

Nelson: aaaaaaaaaa que pasa

Aldair: una averia

Fin de el flashbacks

Nelson: y así es como llegamos aquí

Fin mañana les traigo mas historias


End file.
